Gullible
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Heather teaches Hiccup a lesson. No romance. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot, peoplez. I know a lot of people will most likely skip this story, just because of the fact that I'm portraying Heather in a good light, but honestly? People should've liked her more! She was epic and awesome and kick-arse. :) Also, I feel she could've taught Hiccup a very important lesson and he never understood it. **

* * *

The teens all sat in the training arena, Heather petting Stormfly's snout.

"This is such a clever dragon." She whispered.

Besides her, there was silence. Not even Astrid could be bothered to speak, sitting atop an overturned barrel, kicking her legs and letting them dangle.

It was a day after the whole Alvin drama and Heather was still waiting to leave. Stoick had invited her parents to stay on Berk for the next few days, because it was completely understandable that they might want to rest up after their long stint in captivity.

"Well, yeah," Hiccup whispered back, coming to stand beside her. Toothless followed, the light pattering of his feet matching the swish and clunk of Hiccup's prosthetic.

"That's why Astrid chose her, I think. Because Stormfly's as intelligent as she is."

Astrid shot him a smile, leaning back on her barrel.

Hiccup smiled readily back at her, glad of her forgiveness.

Heather turned to him and smiled, batting those long eyelashes. "You know, it was really fun with you guys last night, Hiccup."

Last night had been a party of sorts for all the teens and of course Heather was invited. She'd been a little shy at first, but eventually Snotlout's constant flirting had driven her out of the corner and forced her to interact with other people if she ever hoped to get away from the Viking boy.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hiccup whispered to her and she smiled at him sweetly, turning back to Stormfly.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, a brisk breeze blowing up around them. The sun was gently setting now and Heather shivered a little from the wind.

After awhile, Fishlegs and the others cleared away, leaving only Astrid, Heather and Hiccup.

"Alright, I'm gonna go." Astrid walked over to Stormfly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Don't have too much fun without me!" She jumped on the Nadder. "Go, Stormfly!"

The two went off, out of the training ring.

Heather turned to Hiccup. "I think I'm actually gonna go, too," she whispered.

"Well, let me fly you home," Hiccup suggested. "I don't want you to have to walk. It's getting dark."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks."

He climbed on top of Toothless and gave her a hand. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, grasped his hand firmly and pulled herself up.

On the quiet ride home, she spoke in the darkness of the night, one hand on his shoulder. Beneath her touch, he was relaxed and peaceful. "Hiccup?"

"Huh?"

"You realize if I really had been working for the Outcasts – like legit, no parents involved, just wanting to destroy you in cold blood and wanting to help Alvin – I could have killed you at least five times just on the ride home right now."

Hiccup didn't feel so relaxed anymore. "Wh-what? Where did that come from?"

"Just a warning," Heather shrugged. "You trust too easily."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup demanded.

"I mean, I batted my eyelashes at you and you were practically clambering to give me the book. Sometimes, you're too gullible, Hiccup. Let it be a lesson to you: don't trust that easily again."

Hiccup felt his face heating up. As a result, his brows drew down. "Well, I'd like to think—

"That you didn't make a mistake?" Heather interrupted. "Well, you did, Hiccup. But the next time, it might not work out so smoothly. It might not be a matter of just wanting to save innocent lives. It might be a matter of somebody much worse. It might be somebody eviler."

They landed on the roof of the Haddock household. Toothless flew down and they jumped off him.

Hiccup helped her off him and sent her upstairs, to his bedroom.

"You should probably take your room back," she admitted, pausing on the landing, watching him curl up on the floor.

"Ah, no," he said, waving a hand, waving away her suggestion, her lesson. "I'll be fine. I'm a Viking, remember?" he sat up, pretending to flex.

She laughed a little, but crossed her arms. "Again with being gullible, Hiccup." Then she turned and slammed the door, leaving the boy alone to his thoughts.


End file.
